


Be Still My Sweetheart

by Poet2b



Series: It's the Little things in Life [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet2b/pseuds/Poet2b
Summary: This is just a one shot of some fluff, where Steve wakes up abruptly in the middle of the night and the other two men help him get back to sleep, with some small backstory.Sorry for the short description, however that's really all there is to it. Contains a relationship between three married men. If you don’t like that kind of thing, then don’t read it.





	Be Still My Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction.net story ever. I’ve never written stories like this before, only poetry. So, please try to refrain with negative comments. Thank you.  
> I was searching for stark spangled banner mpreg with steve being the pregnant one and didn’t find anything. So, I figured after five years of reading, I would try my hand at it. It might be short. Again, this is my first try at this. I do ask for feedback, so I can possibly get better at this, thanks.  
> I Do Not Own Marvel or these awesome characters! This is for my own enjoyment.

It was the middle of the night, in late September, a storm had formed over New York City. The Avengers Tower was still, no sound to be heard. All teammates were sound asleep in bed.  A flash of lighting and the sound of thunder crashed outside, giving the room a spark of light into the top floor of the tower. That’s where he was sleeping in the center of two bodies, when he sprang up with a start, automatically touching his rather swollen six months along belly. Trying to catch his breath, Steve looked up into the wall of windows to see the downpour of rain splashing onto the pristine, modern white balcony. He gave a sigh and ran his hand through his sweaty blond hair. He glanced down on either side of him to the two dark haired men, that he called his husbands. Wanting to get up, now that he was awake, however he didn’t want to disturb them. So, he just sat there listening to the rain, rubbing his stomach, trying to sooth where his child was kicking him from the inside out. 

 

If you would have told him three years ago, that after waking from a very, very, icy deep sleep, that he would be married to two men and pregnant. Well, he would have first been in shock and disbelief, then possibly laughed in your face. 

 

After the whole Chitari event, Tony had invited everyone to live in the tower. Steve thinks it’s because he was lonely and after falling from the sky and almost dying, he didn’t want to be alone in the tower anymore. So, basically everyone but Thor, who went back to Asgard with his imprisoned brother, took him up on the offer. 

The three of them don’t remember exactly when it started. However Clint and Natasha saw them constantly flirting and noticed all the sexual tension between them and hoped they would just kiss and start the tri-lationship, that they knew was going to happen eventually. Once it did happen they were almost inseparable, except for when Bruce and Tony spent hours in the lab, that’s when Steve would either hit the gym or go for a run. Months into their relationship, Steve was shocked, when during a romantic dinner on top of the tower under the stars, Tony got down on one knee and proposed to both men. He would have thought Bruce would be the one to do that, not Tony. Of course they both said Yes and were married on their one year anniversary of dating. 

 

Now the pregnancy was a shock to all three. He knew about his husbands preferences, however Steve secretly loved being a bottom. It was just odd that after almost a year of being married, that it happened out of the blue. They thought he was sick, which was weird because with the serum, he shouldn’t get sick, at all. So, of course both Tony and Bruce tested him to see what was wrong and that’s when they found out he was four weeks pregnant. 

 

“Huh, so that’s why you have been throwing up.” Bruce said out loud. They had quite a few conversations after, whether to keep the baby, how could he even get knocked up, Tony’s choice of words and Steve’s final decision, since he really didn’t have the right body parts to give birth and it was his body. Of course they wanted the baby, that part was a no brainer and it was also the answer to Steve finalizing it. He knew it was going to be difficult and challenging to be doing this, as a man. If you knew Steve, he’s always up for a challenge.

 

Now five months later, sitting up in bed, in the dark room, they were still sort of figuring out, how in the hell Steve, a man, was able to get pregnant in the first place. The only theory they had was that the super soldier serum must of had eggs implanted into it. Bruce was the one to say it and had the other two men looking at him, like he was crazy. 

 

“Ohh.” Steve moaned, when his dang son or daughter kicked again. Steve noticed he was starting to actually get bruises on his stomach, from the inside. He winced in pain and rubbed the spot where the kid kicked. That movement startled Tony and Bruce awake to see him sitting up and cringing his face. Noticing where his hands were, they both sat up and asked if it was the baby. 

 

“Ye-ah. Sort of. Just kee, ah keeps kicking, ah, me.” Steve groaned out.

“Let me guess, you can’t get back to sleep. Can You?” Bruce asked, placing his hand on Steve’s thigh.

“Steve, this is like the third time this week.” Tony moaned, falling back onto the bed.

“Tony! You could be a little more considerate. I am possibly carrying,  _ your  _ child after all! Ahh” Steve shouted suddenly, wincing from another kick and grimaced.

‘Wow, Hormones.’ Tony thought, before sitting up and apologising. 

“Okay. I’m sorry Steve. Honey, babe, sweetie. It’ll be alright, calm down. Chillax.” He said, while rubbing small circles on Steve’s back. Steve let out a sigh. 

“Oh, that feels good Tony.” Steve said, while closing his eyes and letting his head drop down. Tony looked over at Bruce, who gave him a small smile and then a concerned look toward Steve. 

“Is there anything else we can do for you Steve?” Bruce asked, taking Steve’s right wrist and checking his heart rate. Steve opened his eye and looked first at Bruce, then at Tony and turned to stare out the windows. He wasn’t sure what else they could do. He then started to giggle and said,

“Not unless you want to trade places with me. Then you can know what it feels like to have another human being inside you.” he couldn't stop the smile he gave afterwards to Tony. That got the other two grown men to laugh as well. Tony and Bruce then both leaned into him from either side and gave a kiss to his shoulders. Next thing he knew, both his arms were grabbed by his husbands and started rubbed them and then placing their other hand on the small of his back. Steve huffed and leaned against the headboard. Tony moved a piece of Steve’s bangs from his forehead and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Babe. That was funny. But can you see me, the billionaire, philanthropist and all around brilliant genius, being pregnant? Pfft. I’d complain too much. Duh. You should know that by now.” Tony responded with his trademark smirk. That got Bruce and Steve to laugh and shake their heads. 

“He’s absolutely right with that statement.” Bruce said. “Besides, you’re during a great job, Steve. Not too many men have the patient to be going through this, like you are. We are both proud of you. I would consider trading places with you. I sure hope you  _ knew that _ already.” Bruce continued, then placed a kiss to Steve’s hand, he was still holding and smiled at him. Steve thought about Bruce’s comment, his eyes still closed and feeling content, since Tony hadn’t stopped rubbing his back. Tony thought maybe Steve was starting to fall asleep, but made the mistake to slow down and stop. Steve lifted his head and turned towards him with the obvious question,

“Why’d you stop Stark?” 

“Well, honestly. Assumed you were falling asleep, hence I can then go back to sleep myself. Yawn. See, I’m sleepy too. Tony needs his beauty rest.” he answered. He was then smacked in the face with a pillow. He looked over at Steve, however Steve was pointing at Bruce with the other hand over his mouth, trying to hide the giggle. 

“Would you please help me with getting our child bearing husband back to sleep. I’ll feel better knowing Steve is comfortable and asleep before myself. You should feel the same.” Bruce commented, staring Tony down while still clutching the pillow in hand. 

“Geesh. Okay. Okay.” Tony surrendered with his hands up. “Mr. Cranky Pants.” he muttered, under his breath. He wasn’t too sure if they heard, however neither said anything about the comment. 

“Since you’re both awake now. I’m going to the bathroom. I think he or she is kicking my bladder now.” Steve announced, turning toward his right side. Bruce then helped him out of bed. After seeing Steve closed the door, he looked over at Tony, who was sitting up against the headboard, eyes closed.

“Tony?” Bruce asked. 

“Not asleep, if that’s what your thinking. Just resting my eyes, Brucey Bear.” he answered, still with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Bruce was inches from his face and straddling him. Tony smirked up at him. Bruce grabbed Tony’s hair and tilted his head back exposing his neck. 

“Now I know you care about Steve. However tonight you’ve been off your game. Mister Big Shot.” he whispered against Tony’s ear, then kissed him rather roughly. They pulled away and when Tony was about to say something they heard, 

“Uh, Am I interrupting? Should I go sleep somewhere else?” Steve asked, hands on either side of his belly. Tony sprang up from the bed, knocking Bruce over and said,

“Oh, no. Nonsense. Our child is going to sleep right here.” pulling Steve back over to the bed. Both him and Bruce helped lay him back down in the middle of the bed. They were in their original position, except now Bruce and Tony had one of their hands on Steve’s swollen stomach feeling the child’s kicking. 

“Wow. Now I know what you were talking about. Our child’s going to be a soccer star.” Tony exclaimed.

“I actually have to agree with Tony on this one.” Bruce spoke up.

“You weren’t kidding Steve. That would keep me up at night too.” he continued.

“And now I have to agree with Bruce on two statements. I don’t know how you do it Steve. Having this little one keeping you up at night and the fact that we’re both proud of you.” Tony agreed, kissed Steve on his temple and nudged his nose on his cheek. Steve gave a sigh, placed his hands over his husbands that were still on his stomach and said,

“When I was in the bathroom, I thought of a way you can help me get back to sleep.”

“And what would that be?” Bruce asked.

“Could you, no. Would you both sing me to sleep, please? I think you know what song I want sung.” Steve requested. He felt them chuckle next to him.

“I guess it’s not the worst thing.” Tony said, running his hand down to Steve’s thigh. Who then hitched and gave a small shiver and moan. 

“Uh Tony. Don’t start anything unless you tend to finish.” Bruce said, glaring at him from Steve’s other side. Tony gave a quick look at the clock on the wall. ‘Damn. Four thirty eight in the morning’ he thought. He proceeded to leaned up in his elbow and without warning started to sing.

 

_ “Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _ __  
_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _ __  
_ I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _ _  
_ __ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.

 

(Bruce joins him here) __  
_ Well, it's three o'clock in the morning,  _ __  
_ And baby, I just can't do right, _ __  
_ Well, I hate to leave you, baby, _ _  
_ __ I don't mean maybe, because I love you so.

 

_ Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do  _

__  
_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _ __  
_ (Do-do-do-do-do) _ __  
_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _ __  
_ (Ba-do ba-do) _ __  
_ I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _ _  
_ __ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.

 

_ Will I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _ _  
_ _ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.”  _

 

When they were finished, light snoring could be heard between them. They looked down at Steve who was finally sleeping peacefully. As they were covering him up and smiling at each other, Tony whispered,

“You just had to show him that movie, didn’t you. Now that’s all he’s been singing for the past two months.”

“Oh, come on Tony. Three Men and a Baby is a classic. Admit it, you like the movie now that it’s about to become our reality in less than four months time. Besides, it makes him happy. Isn’t that more  important.” Tony gave a smile. Yeah, just thinking about the super soldier all happy was putting one on his face, right now.

“Yes,  _ dear _ . I suppose it does. Good night Bruce.” Tony said and fell onto his back and was out like a light. Bruce just shook his head at Tony’s antics and leaned down to give Steve a kiss on his forehead. 

“Good night Steve. Sleep well. We Love You.” Next he laid down and drifted off to sleep, as well. The room was still once again.

 

End of Part 1.


End file.
